1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a substrate fixing device and a method for manufacturing the substrate fixing device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a substrate fixing device used for a plasma processing device and a method for manufacturing the substrate fixing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In plasma processing such as dry etching, chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”), sputtering and so on, a substrate fixing device fixes a substrate in a chamber of a plasma processing device.
As the substrate fixing device, a mechanical chuck is conventionally used. As an alternative to the mechanical chuck, an electrostatic chuck which fixes the substrate with an electrostatic force has been developed to maintain uniformity in the plasma processing of a large-sized substrate.